Takosuke's Death Bed (Feat. Bub)
Gallery Hospital entrance 2.png Heart Monitor.png Transcript * (Bubblun from Bubble Bobble'' floats the big bubble and lands to the entrance of the hospital, he opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist penguin to sign in to visit Takosuke from Parodius.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Bubblun opening the door to see Takosuke in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Bubblun closes the door silently while some Parodius games as Parodius MSX, Parodius Da!, Gokujo Parodius, Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius, Sexy Parodius and Paro Wars, Keychains, Drama CD and Manga are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Bubblun walks right over to the comatose Takosuke. Hikaru holds Takosuke's right tentacles with a depressed look on her face, she sobs a bit and cries just as Ellinor Waizen places her right hand on her right shoulder for consoling.) * (Takosuke begins stirring a bit.) * Hikaru: (off screen): "Takosuke?" * (Then Takosuke slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Memim goes to check her smart phone, revealing that ''Konami announces a new Parodius game which causes Takosuke to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Hikaru (offscreen): "Takosuke? Takosuke? No........no.......TAKOOOOOOOOOOOSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" * (There's a loud crash! Bob from Penguin Memories has just arrived in Takosuke's hospital room and Koitsu, Mambo, Vic Viper, Hikaru, Akane, Penkuro, Pentaro, TwinBee, Michael, Penguette, Ellinor Waizen, Ivan, Sue, Memim and Bubblun are staring right at him.) * Bob: (Teared Up) "Not the best octopus!" * (Bob lightly pushed Hikaru right down to the floor.) * Hikaru: "AAAAAAAAAAAH!!" * (Bob begins breathing right into Takosuke's motionless mouth 2 times, then he begins doing hand presses on his motionless chest 3 times, but to no avail.) * (Bubblun is looking depressed 'til he realizes that she can revive Takosuke with his Pink Candy, but right before his does anything to do so, Pentaro grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Takosuke.) * (Penguette is sobbing heavily in the corner of Takosuke's hospital room.) * (Michael is sobbing heavily as well.) * (Pentaro is tearing up slightly and is sobbing wildly while Koitsu and Bubblun duck themselves down.) * (TwinBee is also tearing up slightly and is also sobbing heavily.) * (Mambo is sobbing heavily.) * (Sue and Memim are sobbing wildly.) * (Hikaru and Akane are sobbing wildly.) * (Penkuro is also tearing up slightly.) * (Bubblun is is also tearing up slightly.) * (Ellinor Waizen, Vic Viper and Ivan are also feeling depressed.) * (Bob is sobbing heavily on Takosuke's hospital bed.) * (The look on Takosuke's face is deadpan and still just as the right side of his death bed is seen with his japanese hand fan dropping right onto the ground and not disappearing.) * R.I.P. Takosuke (Mr. Parodius) Cast * Bubblun * Takosuke * Hikaru * Ellinor Waizen * Ivan * Mambo * TwinBee * Pentaro * Hanako * Koitsu * Penkuro * Sue * Memim Voice Cast * Ninti Chance = Hikaru Category:Deathbed Category:Antoons video clips Category:Parodius Category:Bubble Bobble Category:Aleste